Air includes many pollutants such as odors (e.g. cigarette smoke), VOCs, microbials (e.g. bacteria, viruses, mold), particulates (e.g. dust), that have a pernicious effect when inhaled or otherwise contacted by human beings. Particulates alone comprise dead skin, pet dander, dust mite feces, and other microscopic (less than 5 microns in size) particulates which may elicit a human immune response.
There are several air filters and air filtering devices known in the art that are intended to remove particulates from the air. Often times, such air filtering devices employ planar air filters for filtering particulates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,035 discloses tapered filter bags for industrial application with specified sizes of the filter bags (e.g. top radius, bottom radius, bag length). U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,567, EP 0979669, and GB 817011 also disclose tapered filter bags for industrial applications but do not specify any sizes or taper angles. One drawback with previous air filtering bags may be air flow through the air filter bag.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for an improved air filter bag and method of filtering air which cost-effectively removes particulates from the air and includes consumer-friendly features such as ease of use.